Survival
by lazysleep
Summary: Do for the smashers annoying Master hand he comes up with a new type of match. Teams are made and the game is on. No Flaming, well you can but i'm apathetic. Im sorry if there no line breakers the things didn't get posted. Dame wordpad
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE: So this is my first Brawl stroy hopefully it won't suck. Just some stuff you might need to know- Link and Samus are mute, Sheik is Zelda ancestor,people won't be paired by games , I might get snake worng. (Never played his game) Oh and this front is how my notes will be. Enjoy ^-^_

The setup

Master hand was walking or floating around his place of stay, Trying to figure out a way to have the smashers entertained for the time being. His brother (cousin or whatever the Crazy hand is to him) was juggling Mr. saturns around when he spoke. "Why dontcha just make fights likes yous always does." Master hand sighed "Because thoses ungreatful little bastards are tired of doing the same thing. I mean were else can you get this much cool fighting?" Crazy hand thought for moment. "Mortal Kombat." Master hand let out another sigh. "I'm not going to get these annoying bastards off me. Master hand Oh Master hand get some new this and that. Do the think money goes on trees?" Crazy hand stopped juggling "I just gotta ones of these thingy you bezz gettin." Master hand looked at his partner/friend /Unkown " Ass?" Crazy hand burst out laughing. " Hahahah. Nos an idea." Master hand thought for a moment about that, but sense he had none of his own. "Sure what is it Crazy?"

* * *

Mario was sitting down with Link and Ness in the middle of the mansion's library blowing a pice of paper back and forth. Ness was the first to speak " I am really bored guys. Master hand is not responding to my strongly written e-mails about this." " You-a wrote him-a letters. Well I-a guess it's better then-a what Falcon and-a Sonic did." Mario said. Ness scratched his head. " What did they do anyway?" Mario chuckled as he recalled the memory "They-a went around screamin-a revolution and-a tryin to start-a rebellion or something. I would of join but I-a got bored when the made us-a watch that stupid-a power point presentation."

Ness was about to ask more but a announcment came on for all participants to gather at the cafeteria. On there way there Link left but they got Fox to join them. "So any of you guys know whats going on?" Mario shook his head and Ness just shurgged. Before Fox could go on Master hand came in. "I would like you all to get into teams. It doesn't matter how many and they don't have to be from were you are either." "Why!" Sonic shouted. Master hand resisted the urge to zap him. "Because I have a new sort of tournament for you all." Master hand tryed to say calmly. Sonic shouted out another question. "Why'd you do that?" Master hand was really trying. "Because you all have been harassing me about this." This time it was Red who spoke. "What is the tournament about?" _"Finally a reasonalbe question" _he thought.

Master hand cleared his throat ( Or is it finger?) "It is a bit of a survival/hunt down game. Before you interrupte me let me explain." He said as he glanced at Sonic who just grined. " You all will be on a team, it maybe a team of two or ten I don't know nor care. All of the teams will be dropped off in a isolated forest. Any questions?." He looked around and saw some faces bright up. Master hand continued " Your goal is to have the longest lasting team. To be elminated you will need to recive damge on your chest plate , which will be givin out shortly. If any damge is taken on your body but not on the chest plate your safe. And to add on I've gotten a few players from melee." Master hand floated aside as two familar faces walked in. Roy and Mewtwo. The crowd cheered for them, as it died down Marth shouted "Hi Roy this is Ike." Master hand spoke agian "So pick a team give it a name or not, get the chest plate and go to the portal just outside this room. Good day."

And with that he left. Everyone moved to find a partner immeditaly. "Brother are-a we gonna go with the-a princess?" Luigi asked Mario. "Umm... Am-a already on a team and it's-a kinda full." Mario replied. "The same for you lucas." Ness stated. Luigi and Lucas looked at each other sadly and walked off together. "Ness do-a you think it's-a gonna work?" Mario asked his young friend, Ness nodded "Yes I am sure. There never gonna get stronger if they keep relying on us."

Zelda looked towards Link "Link come team up with us." Link looked towards Zelda and who she was standing next to Peach, Sheik, and his toonself. Link just shook his head and went in another direction.

Roy was looking at Ike _"So this guy replaced me. Oh big deal I carry a Two handed sword in one hand. Well at least he doesn't look like a girl, I mean how is Marth better then me!"_ Marth walked up to him "Hey Roy long time no see want to join our team?" Roy just stared at him before replying "Sure."

Snake walked up to Captain Falcon "We game?" Falcon fist punched with him.

Master Hand returned to hand out the cheast plates. They were about the size of a humen hand and were a tanish color. "Ok who's in what team?"

* * *

**Team Alpha: **Snake, Captain Falcon, and Sonic

**Team Sidekick: **Luigi, Lucas, Falco, and Diddy kong

**Team Silence:** Samus, and Link

**Team Hero: **Mario, Ness, and Fox

**Team Royal: **Zelda, Peach, Sheik, and Toon link

**Team Hungry:** Kirby, Yoshi, and Donky kong

**Team Awesom: **Pit, Ice climbers, and Watch, Olimar, and R.O.B

**Team Sword: **Marth, Meta Knight, Ike and Roy

**Team Poke: **Red, Lucario, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and jigglypuff

**Team Evil: **Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Wolf, and King Dedede

So the teams have been made. Next chapter the game begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter two of my story, enjoy. OH thank you CEObrainz for betaing_

Set up of the HQs.

Master hand was just finishing up with the last team.

"S-so-a it's-a completely s-safe for-a us to go th-through." Luigi asked as he eyed the suspicious looking portal.

Master hand was becoming angrier with every passing second.

_"I am so close to having a peaceful vacation, he is not going to ruin it."_Master hand thought bitter. "Luigi just go. Lucas only hesitated for a moment, don't tell me he's braver then you. He is like twelve."

Luigi looked up at Master hand with anger in his eyes. "Hey age doesn't mean anything. He can do magic or whatever it is he does. So don't act like he some little kid off any dame street." Luigi screamed at his floating boss.

All was silence with Luigi giving MH a challenging glare. Master hand broke the silence " Your accent were did it go?"

Luigi's jaw dropped "W-what-a are you-a talking about it-a was there-a. Bye!" Luigi jumped through the portal before Master hand could question him more.

"Well that happen. Where's Crazy at, I haven't seen him." Master hand said to himself.

His question was answered as some type of object was thrown across the room and smashed into the wall. Master hand let out a sigh as Crazy walked in.

"Subs Masterzz weres all the dollz."(1) Master hand got an idea.

"Hellos Masters did ja goes with mys light bulbs."(2) Master hand would be in heaven if this worked.

"Crazy you don't get to do much around here, and sense this was your idea after all." Master hand started "How would you like to host this event of yours." Crazy hand was quiet for a minute or two.

"Yessir I's wishes to bez doinn the task. What willis I be doins."(3) Master hand would have had a huge grin on his face if he had one.

"All you do is announcing who got eliminated and who's in the lead. You can change the weather. And add neutral enemies or goals." Crazy hand just shook violently before screaming "Tak!" And teleported to the forest commend post. Mater hand jus stretched out his fingers and started to hum.

* * *

_**Day 1 Morning**_

_**TEAM Sidekick P.O.V**_

Lucas was sitting under a tree as Falco was kicking a hacky sack muttering about how he's not sidekick and Diddy was climbing the trees. All of a sudden Luigi appeared. Lucas stood up.

"Well sense were all here now, anyone got any ideas?" Lucas asked.

Luigi spoke up. "I think we should establish a base or something of that kind." "Did you guys bring supplies? I saw some of the other teams bring gear."

Falco said as he looked around. "Oops." Luigi and Lucas said at the same time. "Well let's just get leafs and sticks then." Falco told the others. Luigi raised his hand.

"Yes." Falco called on him. "We-a gonna be the first-a ones to lose-a." Falco just stared before answering "Yeah." Lucas let out a sigh as Diddy fell on the ground.

* * *

**TEAM Silence P.O.V**

Link and Samus stepped out into the thickest part of the forest. Link grinned at her and she replied with a curt nod. They understood what to do, setup a perimeter established a hideout and place traps around the area in case one of the others decides to attack. It took them about three hours to find a base and setup traps. It was a hole on the ground that led to a cave big enough to fit about seven men, and an underground lake in it; more than enough space for them.

_"I think I picked the best person to partner with. She's smart, doesn't talk and can she can take care of herself just fine. This is going to be fun."_Link thought as he cleaned his gear. Sumas appeared in her zero suit and towel, she pointed towards deeper part of the cavern. She put her thumb to her throat and slid it across. Link just shrugged and she throws a rock at him. Samus rolled her eyes as she walked away.

_"At least he's one of the last people to worry about peeping. I did pick a great associate for this hunt. The others well not stand a chance against me alone in this type of match. Let alone with the green boy."_She thought as she tested the lake's water temperature.

* * *

**TEAM Alpha P.O.V**

Snake was setting up a game plan to take out the others out but Captain Falcon wanted to setup a base.

"Listen the best way to win is to attack them not to have a hideout." Captain Falcon did a face palm.

"We need a place of operation Snake." Snake just shook his head. "I've been in enemy territory plenty of times Falcon and I didn't need any base." "Oh my bad we should just sleep in that box of yours." Snake grabbed him by the collar and Falcon was about to head butt him but a blue blur passed them by.

Snake let go of Falcon "Sonic is back from scatting." Falcon just nodded in response. "Whoa, you guys alright, looked like you about to fight?" Falcon just grinned.

"Nothing new I guess then." He and Snake burst into a fit of laughter. Sonic just shook his head "Oh yeah we got trouble." Snake grow serious

"What's the matter?" He was answered by a familiar phrase "PK Thunder!" He saw lightning zoom past him and towards Sonic. Sonic covered his face in pure instinct.

"Cover your chest!" Snake shouted. Sonic was quick enough to do so before he got hit. He was blasted towards a tree and smashed into it. Snake turn toward were the blast came from. Ness was smirking and Mario was getting ready to fight. Before Snake could move Captain Falcon appeared behind the plumber and his fist was engulfed by flames.

"FALCON PUUNCH!"

* * *

**TEAM Awesome P.O.V**

Olimar was designated the team captain for having experience in this type of field.

"Ok Pit goes with Nana and survey the surrounding area. Game and I will be building shelter and R.O.B will search for food with Popo. Any problems?"

The young captain looked around to see but all of them just nodded.

"All right then let's meet up here before sun down. Oh and Pit see how high you can get a bird's eye view." "Yes captain." Pit said as he gave Olimar a salute.

* * *

**TEAM Evil P.O.V**

"Ok the spy drones are working fine." Wolf said as he chewed on some roasted pig.

The Villains were sitting around a fire, eating a pig they found, in one of the areas caves.

"Good who do we attack first?" Bowser asked the others. "I think we should attack Team royal their just a bunch of girls, oh and some kid thing." Wario said as he let one rip.

King Dedede moved away from the garlic loving man as he spoke.

"Are you kidding we should get that useless bubble gum and his squad. After all I am king." Wolf just sneered at Dedede last comment.

"So you two are the other people, you poor excuse for a villain. How about we let the guy with the cameras decide. Right Ganon." The wilder of the Triforce just stepped into the light.

"It doesn't matter to me I just want to thrash someone." Wolf grinned "All right let's see who's not on their guard." Wolf smiled as the camera picked up heat signatures close by. "Bingo."

* * *

**Team Sword P.O.V**

Marth was finishing up with the camouflage for their hideout, a hollow tree near a creek, when Ike and Roy came back from hunting. Ike was holding bunch of fish and Roy was dragging something with rope.

"Hey guys, I'm just finishing up with the base. Nice catch Ike what you did you get Roy." Marth said as he greeted his allies.

Roy frowned "Just this." He pulled at the rope he was holding and a huge fish came into view and landed by Marth's feet.

"Wow that looks heavy." Marth said as he begun to start a fire. Roy just smirked "Yep, almost as heavy as a two-handed sword. And what do you know I carried it with one hand."

Roy looked towards Ike while he spoke. Ike just grew confused. "Is Meta back from patrolling yet?" Ike asked as he turned from Roy. Marth shook his head.

"No, anyway who has next patrol?" Ike just shrugged. "I'll take itI guess." Marth nodded. "Good that well get me and Roy a chance to catch up and see what he missed out on." Roy just replied with "Swell."

**TEAM Royal P.O.V  
**Near the edge of the forest by cliffs there was a building under construction being built by Toads. The members of Royal all but Toon were sitting on table drinking tea.

Shiek sighed. "I don't think this a good idea Peach." Peach looked up from her glass. "What do you mean dear?" She asked Sheik, but it was Zelda who answered.

"What my forerunner is saying is that she would rather be hidden then out in the open." Peach nodded in understanding.

"I do see your point. But the best way to win is to miss guide them into a false presence victory." Sheik smiled under her wraps.

"It's a trap." She said more then asked.

Peach just winked.

"I have Link making an entrance to the old temple we came upon earlier." Peach took a sip from her tea cup.

"That is very clever, it's well hidden very hard to make it to without being noticed form someone inside, and with all these toads around." Zelda said as she finished her cup.

Toon came running towards them covered in dust. "Is the way clear my young swordsmen?" Sheik asked him, Link just nodded with a grin. "Good let's get a move on." Peach said as she ruffled the young boy's hair.

* * *

**Team Poke P.O.V**

Red just finished setting down the last of the food bowels as he called them to eat. There base was covered by Mewtwo's power. As the Pokémon ate their food Red sat by Lucario and Mewtwo who were resting under a tree.

"Mewtwo all you sure you have no problem doing this."

_"None what's so ever young trainer."_The psychic Pokémon answered him. Red left as they were and went to take a nap.

* * *

**Team Hungry P.O.V**

DK set down the fridge he swiped from the mansion and he and his companions begun to eat. All was going fine till Yoshi ate the last banana and DK went bananas and got all ape (Bad puns are the best XD) on him.

* * *

_(1) Where is everyone?__Because in the first they were dolls or something_

_(2) Did you go with my idea?_

_(3) I would be honored too. What do I do?_

_Well that's all for this chpt. Who will win the fight, team Alpha or Hero? Who has team Evil decided to prey on? Will Roy ever lose his hatred or will he give in and join the dark side of the force? Is peach really a tactical genius? Find out next time on Brawl Survival. If I get good reviews I'll post ch.3 faster._


	3. Bet- Team Sidekick mini

Lucas and Falco were doing the best to build shelter with the pile of sticks Luigi collected.

So far their shelter would be able to fit a baby Luigi, as long as the baby didn't mind getting wet when it rained, or if the sticks fell on him.

"So kid did you place a bet before leaving?" The humanoid bird asked, his younger teammate.

Lucas shook his head. "I didn't even know there were bets, who's got the least weight on them?"

Falco placed his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, as he tried to remember. He quickly grow a frown.

" What's wrong?" The blonde kid asked.

"Well team hungry would be the least thought to win."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. I could a sworn it would have been us. How embarrassing would that be?" He asked in child like giggle.

Falco immediately went to his knees , his head hanging low, pushing his index fingers at each other. "They made a separate bet on us." He said barley a whisper.

"Separate bet?" Lucas asked.

"The least betted on said we'd last forty minutes."

Lucas fell down.

"Sadly that was the longest."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN EVERYONE THINKS WERE GONNA LOSE!" The child yelled in disbelief.

He himself didn't think he'd win but surely someone would have...Lucas stared at the up at the trees that covered the sky, only letting thin strings of light to pass.

_What's the point._

The young hero's hope of winning diminishing inside him...but one last chance to keep the flame alight.

Lucas head shot up bringing his upper half of his body off the ground, he caught Falco in the eye with more strength than Falco know he had in him.

Lucas spoke in calm cool voice. "You voted for us right?"

Falco head dropped as Lucas's flame went out. Lucas stood there frozen, mouth wide open eyes wide.

"No I bet on Sword." Falco said with shame. Lucas fell back on the ground, grass engulfing him.

" Who the hell holding these bets anyway!" Lucas yelled as he yanked at his hair in frustration.

* * *

"Everyone place you bets come on people who do ya thinks gonna make it as the champ." A Koopa in white in red strips uniform said on top of little stage. "Place your bets now the shows about to start."

Lyn walked up and placed a pouch of gold by the turtle's feet.

"Put that on Silence."

The Koopa eagerly picked it up, before marking the chalk bored behind him.

* * *

Roy and Marth were sitting on a log by a river, Marth telling a green Roy about all the new stuff he missed out on, but suddenly stopped.

Roy curious as to why the prince finally shut up asked. "Is there a problem?"

Marth looked confused for moment, surveyed the area, then shook his head.

"I just had the strangest feeling that I was betrayed just now."


End file.
